Lord (5e Class)
The Lord "Let me suffer for your sins." ''-Abraham Greene, a lord known for his deeds to help bless those who had previously been criminals'' A man with chains wrapped around himself, bandages adorning his body like clothing, and a dark hood, walks through a crowded street. He sees a man attack a woman, and in a split second, when the man slashes at the woman with a dagger, the cut opens on the chained man instead. He thrusts his hand forwards, and a bolt of holy energy blasts the assailant off of his feet, with guards grabbing the criminal and arresting him. A woman with a scarred body and white wings comes to a group of travelers, the group heavily injured from a recent attack. The woman places her hands on the sides of her head, and gashes and wounds open up on herself, while the group is healed by her. As she falls to the ground, unconscious from the pain, the last cuts and bruises the people had suffered are removed. The grateful travelers give the woman gifts, when she awakens, for her noble deeds, but she rejects them, and leaves them to live in bliss. Lords are those who choose to suffer to end the suffering of others, taking the pain that others have onto themselves so that others may live in happiness. Their lives are harder than most, but spiritually, they are rewarded for their good deeds; even though their bodies are in pain, their souls are in joy. Each scar that their body has is seen as a trophy to them, for it is a life that they have helped in all of their pain. Creating a Lord When creating a lord character, think about how it is that your character decided to suffer for others. Did your character choose to do this out of the good of their heart, or were they forced into this lifestyle? Have they always wanted to be a lord, or did it more suddenly come to them as something they should do? Discuss with your GM how well known lords are in your campaign world. Quick Build You can make a Lord quickly by following these suggestions. First, put your highest ability score in Wisdom, followed by Constitution. Second, choose the priest or hermit background. Finally, choose a quarterstaff, and a priest's pack. Class Features As a Lord you gain the following class features. ; Hit Points Hit Dice: 1d10 per Lord level Hit Points at 1st Level: 10 + Constitution modifier Hit Points at Higher Levels: 1d10 (or 6) + Constitution modifier per Lord level after 1st ; Proficiencies Armor: All armor Weapons: Simple weapons, martial weapons Tools: None Saving Throws: Strength, Wisdom Skills: Choose two from Athletics, Animal Handling, Deception, Intimidation, Persuasion, and Nature. ; Equipment You start with the following equipment, in addition to the equipment granted by your background: * (a'') a martial melee weapon or (''b) a longbow & 20 arrows * (a'') chainmail or (''b) leather armor * an explorer's pack & a crown Table: The Lord Seize You may use the force of your will to seize control of a medium or large sized beast, typically a horse or other suitable mount, by whispering into its ear. The seized beast can be controlled by you when mounted, even if it is intelligent. You may seize one beast at a time, and seizing a new animal frees the previous beast. Beasts released from your control will try to avoid you indefinitely. You must take a short or long rest before regaining the use of this feature. You may use your action to force your mount to make a single melee attack. Pull Rank The sheer royal presence you give off enables you to pull your rank as a lord of the world, among other folk. When making a Charisma check against those whom directly serve royalty and nobles, such as knights and guards, your proficiency bonus is doubled if you are already proficient in the skill. Crown As a lord of the planes, you possess an object of headgear known simply as a crown. Your crown is how you channel all of your lord powers, and it takes on an appearance of your choosing. If you ever lose your Crown, you cannot use any of your lord abilities until you either reclaim it or change a new piece of headgear into your crown. As a 1-hour ritual in which you hold a piece of headgear in your hands and infuse it with magic, you can turn any headgear, magical or nonmagical, into your crown. You may only have one crown at a time, and doing the ritual on a piece of headgear while you still possess a crown makes the other object not qualify as your crown anymore. Crown Jewels Beginning at 2nd level, your crown starts to have magical gems form on it, glowing a variety of colors. The amount of gems you can use is shown on the Lord table, and is dependent on your Lord level, as shown in the Crown Jewels column of the Lord Table. You can expend crown jewels on various lord features. When you expend a crown jewel, you cannot use it again, until you have taken a short or long rest. You must spend at least 30 minutes of the rest wearing your crown to recover crown jewels. Some of your crown jewel features require a saving throw or spell attack, of which the DC is based on your Charisma modifier. * Jewel save DC = '''8 + your proficiency bonus + your Charisma modifier * '''Jewel attack modifier = '''your proficiency bonus + your Charisma modifier '''Royal Magic Additionally, at 2nd level, the jewels in your crown enable you to cast magic from the sheer force of your will fused with the arcane might of your crown. You can expend crown jewels to cast certain spells, when you reach certain Lord levels, as shown by the table below. When you cast a spell using Royal Magic, you expend crown jewels equal to its level, and can cast spells at a higher level by expending more jewels, to a maximum of the level shown on the table. You can cast any spell from the Lord spell list, as shown at the bottom of this page. Noble's Court By 3rd level, the world has enabled you to gain a domain, known as your court, to further specialize yourself. Choose from Horror's Court, Knight's Court, and Nature's Court, all shown at the bottom of this page. Your choice grants you features at 3rd, 6th, 10th, and 18th levels. Ability Score Increase When you reach 4th level, and again at 8th, 12th, 14th, 16th and 19th level, you can increase one ability score of your choice by 2, or you can increase two ability scores of your choice by 1. As normal, you can't increase an ability score above 20 using this feature. Extra Attack Starting at 5th level, you can attack twice, instead of once, whenever you take the Attack action on your turn. Mounted Extra Attack Additionally, at 5th level, your mount can attack twice, instead of once, whenever you force it to take the Attack action on your turn. Rescue At 7th level, your noble might enables you to carry a person with you. As an action, you can pick up one willing creature that is smaller to or equal to one size larger than yourself, and have it move with you until the end of your turn. Lead the Way Beginning at 9th level, your natural leadership skills let you lead a crowd at any time. When travelling for an hour or more, if you are leading your companions, they are considered as fast as your mount. Mandate of Heaven Starting at 11th level, the heavens themselves see to it that your strikes aim true. You and your mount's weapon attacks are critical hits on rolls of 19 or 20. Claw and Sword By 13th level, your mount has come to learn how you fight, assisting you. When you use your action to make the Attack action, or force your mount to make an attack, you may use your bonus action to have the one who did not attack attack once. Conquest At 14th level, your presence alone controls the battlefield, preventing your enemies from escaping. Creatures of your choice within 10 feet of yourself cannot take the Disengage action. Show Respect Starting at 15th level, as an action, you can force a Charisma saving throw from all creatures within 30 feet of yourself, against your Jewel save DC. You can choose a number of creatures to automatically succeed against this. Creatures that fail this saving throw are forced to grovel, knocking them prone. After using this feature, you must take a long rest before doing so again. Blue Blood Beginning at 17th level, your blood itself is royal enough to reject poisons and diseases. You are immune to the poisoned condition, consumed poisons, and disease. Birthright By 20th level, you can beseech the heavens themselves to grant your power back to you. As a 1-minute ritual in which you hold your crown in your hands, you restore 5 Crown Jewels at the end of it. After using this feature, you must take a long rest before doing so again. Horror's Court A lord that has chosen to rule over the domain of horror is one that messes with the laws of reality itself, conjuring up and dispelling creatures that cannot even be comprehended in their horrific true forms, appearing like abominations of pure terror. Weaker lords of this domain have been known to lose their minds to the creatures that they bring in to this world, but those that are able to withstand it are truly powerful. Court Spells Abyssal Artillery Beginning at 3rd level, when you choose this court, you are able to conjure tentacles from the outer realms to move creatures around. As an action, you can force a creature within 30 feet of yourself to make a Strength saving throw. On a failed saving throw, the creature takes 2d6 psychic damage and is forced up to 10 feet in a direction of your choice, taking half damage and not being moved on a success. Hands from the Abyss Starting at 6th level, the appendages of eldritch beings that most resemble hands are under your control. As an action, you can expend 1 Crown Jewel to force a number of creatures equal to your Charisma modifier (min 1) within 60 feet of yourself to make a Strength saving throw. On a failed saving throw, a creature takes 2d6 psychic damage and is restrained, taking half damage and not being restrained on a success. A creature restrained by the hands can use its action to make a Strength check against your jewel save DC. On a success, it frees itself. Otherworldly Thoughts At 10th level, your mind has grown closer to the ones of the eldest gods, knowing secrets no mortal should possess. You gain telepathy with a range of 30 feet, resistance to psychic-type damage, and when a creature tries to read your mind, it must understand Deep Speech, or it is unable to understand your thoughts. Illusion of Freedom By 18th level, the outer gods of the world have allowed you to tap into the knowledge they possess, about how mortal creatures minds work. As an action, you can force a creature within 15 feet of yourself that is not an aberration and has a challenge rating equal to or lower than half your Lord level to make a Wisdom saving throw. On a failed saving throw, you gain control of the creature, similar to a dominate monster spell. The creature can repeat the saving throw at the end of each of its turns, and once it breaks free, it is immune to this feature from you. Knight's Court Riding their trusty steed into combat, lords of the Knight's Court act like the cavaliers and knights they rule over, charging into combat for the sake of victory. They do not fear death, they only fear that they will not bring victory to their homeland. Court Spells Abyssal Artillery Beginning at 3rd level, when you choose this court, you are able to conjure tentacles from the outer realms to move creatures around. As an action, you can force a creature within 30 feet of yourself to make a Strength saving throw. On a failed saving throw, the creature takes 2d6 psychic damage and is forced up to 10 feet in a direction of your choice, taking half damage and not being moved on a success. Hands from the Abyss Starting at 6th level, the appendages of eldritch beings that most resemble hands are under your control. As an action, you can expend 1 Crown Jewel to force a number of creatures equal to your Charisma modifier (min 1) within 60 feet of yourself to make a Strength saving throw. On a failed saving throw, a creature takes 2d6 psychic damage and is restrained, taking half damage and not being restrained on a success. A creature restrained by the hands can use its action to make a Strength check against your jewel save DC. On a success, it frees itself. Otherworldly Thoughts At 10th level, your mind has grown closer to the ones of the eldest gods, knowing secrets no mortal should possess. You gain telepathy with a range of 30 feet, resistance to psychic-type damage, and when a creature tries to read your mind, it must understand Deep Speech, or it is unable to understand your thoughts. Illusion of Freedom By 18th level, the outer gods of the world have allowed you to tap into the knowledge they possess, about how mortal creatures minds work. As an action, you can force a creature within 15 feet of yourself that is not an aberration and has a challenge rating equal to or lower than half your Lord level to make a Wisdom saving throw. On a failed saving throw, you gain control of the creature, similar to a dominate monster spell. The creature can repeat the saving throw at the end of each of its turns, and once it breaks free, it is immune to this feature from you. Chains of Sanity The human mind is a thing that leads to sin, and this is a philosophy that you have embraced. You have given up your human mind, to allow an angel to take control of your actions. Mindless When you choose this archetype, at 3rd level, you choose to sacrifice your conscious mind for your purposes. You gain the following features from this. * You are immune to psychic-type damage. * Your thoughts cannot be read or detected. * You cannot respond to telepathic messages, or perceive them. * Features that would detect celestials can detect you. Path of Righteousness Additionally, at 3rd level, the guidance of an angel constantly guides you. As a 1-minute ritual, you can contact the angel, to ask for a path of guidance. You may ask the god your angel worships 3 questions about a choice ahead that can be answered with "yes" or "no". After using this feature, you must take a short or long rest before doing so again. Vengeance Smite Beginning at 6th level, your angelic reactions enable you to smite those who harm others. As a reaction to a creature within 30 feet being attacked, you can use your Judgement feature on the creature that attacked it. Living Angel Starting at 14th level, the divine influence on your body has enabled you to gain more benefits. * You gain angelic wings, giving you a flight speed of 30 feet. * You can walk on water if you choose to. * As a 1-minute ritual, you can turn up to a 5-foot cube of water into wine. Multiclassing Prerequisites. To qualify for multiclassing into the Lord class, you must meet these prerequisites: Wisdom 13 Proficiencies. When you multiclass into the Lord class, you gain the following proficiencies: a tool of choice, simple weapons Why is "Let me suffer for your sins" the quote here??? You already used that in Marthyr/Accursed, what the heckerz is going on, you can't just do that Oncie Was HereCategory:Classes